Rise from the Past
Rise from the Past is the first book in the first arc. The cats depicted on the bottom of the cover are Fireheart and Graystripe. The Blurb :Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... :Tensions are still high among the warrior Clans that roam the forest, and as allegiances shift, it becomes harder than ever to know whom to trust. :Fireheart is determined to find out the truth about the mysterious death of the former ThunderClan deputy Redtail. But as he searches for answers, he uncovers secrets that some believe would be better left hidden. . . . Detailed Plot Summary :fuck Trivia *This is the first Warriors book written by Cherith Baldry.The only two book published earlier than Forest of Secrets are Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, which are both written by Kate Cary, as revealed on the dedication page of each book. *Victoria Holmes stated that Forest of Secrets was the book that made her become genuinely attached to the characters and their world.From an interview on writerunboxed.com *It is suspected Fireheart is on the cover,The cat on the cover matches Firestar's description, other than eye color but Fireheart has green eyes, and the cat on the cover has yellow. *It is also said within the book that Sandstorm has pale yellow eyes. Publication History *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 14 October 2003 *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 5 October 2004Information from amazon.com *''Лес секретов'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 19 September 2005, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 April 2006Information from amazon.com *''Bí Mật Trong Rừng'' (VI), Da Nang (unknown binding), December 2006, translated by Huong LanInformation from vinabook.com *''비밀의 숲'' (KR), Kyobo (unknown binding) 31 January 2007, translated by Kim Yi SeonInformation from libro.co.kr *''ファイヤハートの戦い'' (JP), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 19 April 2007, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''Forest of Secrets'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 4 September 2007Information from amazon.com *''Titkok Erdeje'' (HU) Egmont Pannónia (paperback), 2007, translated by Andrea MártonInformation from libri.hu *''Les mystères de la forêt (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (paperback), 6 March 2008, translated by Aude CarlierInformation from Pocket Jeunesse *秘密之森'' (ZH), Morning Star (unknown binding), 1 November 2008, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia *''Paslapčių miškas'' (LT), Garnelis (unknown binding), 2008, translated by Danguole ŽalytėInformation from garnelis.lt *''ファイヤハートの戦い'' (JP), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 20 February 2009, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''疑云重重'' (ZH), China Children's Publishing (paperback), 1 March 2009, unknown translatorInformation from Xinhua Books *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), April 2009, translated by Klaus WeimannInformation from warriorcats.de *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (audiobook), November 2009, translated by Klaus Weimann, narrated by Marlen DiekhoffInformation from beltz.de *''Salaisuuksien metsä'' (FI), Art House (unknown binding), April 2010, translated by Vesa-Matti PaijaInformation from tietosanoma.fi *''Geheimen'' (NL), Fantoom (hardcover), 16 June 2010, translated by Huberte VriesendorpInformation from cosmox.nl * I segreti della foresta (IT), Sonda (hardcover), 3 October 2011, translator unknown Information from amazon.it *''Hemmelighedernes skov'' (DK), Sohn (hardcover), 20 April 2012,translated by Gabriela LundbyeInformation from gucca.dk *''Tajna šuma'' (HR), Znaje (paperback), 2012, translator unknownInformation from lgevak.hr See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations